


Broken

by KarmaSpitter



Series: Talon Trio Angst [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Sombra's got some personal problems, ace!Sombra, dadreaper, not to mention a slight alcohol problem, platonic Reaper/Sombra relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: Sombra gets drunk and has a bad time reliving some issues she's dealt with over the years. But luckily for her, she can at least tell someone about them.





	Broken

Sombra gazed out to the city of Dorado far below. Sitting on the ledge overlooking the road leading up to Castillo. She leaned against one of the old cannons before taking a swig from a bottle she managed to swipe from Calaveras when the bar keep was distracted.  
To say she was a slight bit tipsy was a lie, Sombra tended to not drink that much. But tonight, she was in a bit of a mood. As evident by the fact that she was about to throw the still full bottle of expensive whiskey down onto the road below when something grabbed her wrist.  
She averted her gaze to see a tall figure dressed in all black looming over her, the white skull mask sticking out against the black. Sombra smiled, raising her free hand to wave at him. "Oh hi Gabe." she drunkenly albeit happily greeted. Reaper said nothing, taking the bottle out of her hand.

"Sombra, I've been trying to reach you for hours, why didn't you respond?" He questioned, his arms crossed, tapping a taloned finger as he waited for her to respond.  
Sombra waved his worry away. "Gabe, Gabe, Gabe... I just needed a little something to take the edge off and I kinda might've muted my calls. No harm done." she replied, wrapping an arm around the cannon to pull herself up into a sitting position.  
If Reaper's mask wasn't covering his face, she could see his frown as he lifted the bottle to peer at the contents. "A little?" he questioned.  
Sombra frowned before pouting. "Alright, maybe a lot. But I needed a drink, Gabe. Besides, I'm not even that tipsy, see?" Sombra spoke as she struggled onto her feet. Before she slowly began to teeter off balance when she fell against Reaper's side.

 

Reaper pulled Sombra's arm over his shoulder and began hauling her back to her hideout in the area. He set the bottle down beside the door before managing to get the door open. "Careful Gabe, jeez! One day you're finally gonna rip my door off of its hinges, you're gonna be paying for that FYI."  
The room was lit in a low purple glow from the monitors of Sombra's setup. Reaper sat Sombra down onto her bed before looking around at the tight space. A small, dusty kitchen unit, a table with broken translocaters littering it. Sombra's main computer was state of the art equipment, an empty bag of chips and two empty cans of some brand of energy drink sat on the desk as well.  
Reaper turned back to look at Sombra to notice she was already clutching some kind of worn out teddy bear to her chest, eyes shut tight. He turned to look for a garbage to put by the bed when Sombra's voice rose from where she laid. "Did you really come here to check on me? It's strange, never thought anybody would care about me." she spoke in slurred but yet manageable words. "Got lost in my memories again, Gabe."  
Reaper remained silent as he continued to look around for something that could be used as garbage bin for Sombra in case she needed to puke.  
"I never had anyone who cared about me, I was just one of those kids that the Crisis left behind." She spoke before huffing out a short laugh. "The only family I thought I had was Los Muertos and even then, they used me because of my skills. Because they needed me. They never cared about what happened to me even once. Not to mention I was broken."  
Reaper found a dusty plastic bin near the computers, rising back to his feet as he returned to place it at Sombra's bedside. "Broken?" he finally asked.

Sombra hugged the teddy bear closer. "I never had any interest in anyone, and to Los Muertos, that was strange. As I got older, their words got worse. That _'it was a part of being normal'_ they said, _'there's something wrong with you if you don't have those urges'_ they said, _'you're broken.'_ they said." Sombra pressed her face into the old teddy bear. "Am I broken, Gabe?"  
Reaper moved his clawed hand down to Sombra, rubbing at her upper back in a soothing motion. "There's nothing wrong with you, Sombra. You don't need to feel the same way as everyone else to be 'normal'. You're not broken."  
Sombra chuckled lightly. "Gabe, your Dad side is showing. I don't mind though." she spoke before sighing, "Gabe... I'm probably going to deny any of this happened when I wake up with a terrible hangover in a few hours, but I just wanted to tell you, I sometimes wonder how differently I could've turned out if your Overwatch had found me before Los Muertos ever did."

 

Sombra nodded off shortly after that, Reaper decided to give her privacy and left her hideout, taking care to shut the door behind him. He leaned into the wall, thinking about that last thing she had said. _"I sometimes wonder how differently I could've turned out if your Overwatch had found me before Los Muertos ever did."_

  
Reaper shook his head to get rid of the memory. "Chances are, I would've abandoned you like I did to Jesse." he spoke, before leaning down to grab the forgotten bottle of whiskey. Tipping his mask up a slight bit, he raised the bottle for Sombra and whoever she could've been. Before he took a sip from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Asexuality is real and is a part of LGBTQIA, so stop policing people for not fitting into your standards of what is LGBT+
> 
> This was created after a slight issue with a friend about how they think ace people don't belong in LGBT+ despite knowing I am ace and downright making fun of me because of which. So you know what? Ace Sombra fic like right now, and here we are.


End file.
